A World Without You
by hermione169242
Summary: Even when the world goes on, you are still missed. Completed. Tate, sort of. R//R


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor the wonderful characters and actors that partake in it.  
Rating: K.  
Spoilers: Sort of Twilight.  
**

**A World Without You.**

A long tireless night of restless sleeping, plagued by worthless dreams of girls he would never get, forced Special Agent Tony DiNozzo with a grim look on his face as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator. A tired yawn echoed throughout the small closed space and Tony let a low growl. For the few seconds left in his ascend upward to the bullpen, he took to resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes to invoke a silence around him that would seemingly calm his shooting nerves.

However, that wouldn't last, like most things he knew, the elevator emitted a loud ding and the doors slid open on the floor he was designated too. Clutching his black backpack close to his body, his fingers curling around the thick strap, he walked out of the elevator flashing a private and secluded grin to a single blonde woman walking in his direction and slipping into the elevator.

Shaking his head, he continued onward towards his desk that he could see looming up ahead. It was almost like a calling comfort to him, requiring him to do nothing more than to seek the presence of the leather chair to which he could cling to for a few restful moments before Gibbs would smack him on the head and require him to work. But till that moment, he would get catch some Zzz's.

The second he caught the full sight of the bullpen and finding two desks full of papers and yet no counterpart to sort through them, Tony narrowed his eyes. He was always the one who was late? "McGeek? Ziiiva?" He called out silently, horror movie titles rushing through his head as he started down towards McGee's desk. But then he stopped. He slowly turned to find look at the desk straight across from him and attempted not to look shocked. Ziva David's desk was still empty.

He tried to not act disappointed and forced a look of nonchalance before biting back all he had in him. Turning back to see still no sign of Gibbs of McGee, he growled a little to himself. Perhaps they were in Abby's office? Dropping his bag behind the chair behind his desk, he started back to the elevator and then finally pushing the down button. He waited for the doors to open and then slipped inside, embracing what he hoped would actually be a mission that was worth it.

He prayed that Abby was already in her lab, the silence of the bullpen frankly bothering him. The elevator closed once he was locked inside and descended down, opening on Abby's floor. He slipped out and then pulled himself into the lab, glancing around. "Abby? Come on, I'm bored! I brought Caf-Pow!" He teased, hoping it would make the goth pop out of her resting spot. Unfortunately, his luck wasn't changing. With a defeated expression on his face and a sordid and caviler mood, he trailed himself back to the elevator and distrusted the three minute ride all the way back to the bullpen.

He climbed out of the elevator and started back towards his desk before settling himself into the leather chair, accidently rolling himself back a fraction of a second into the filing cabinet behind him. He logged onto the computer and then let out a heavy sigh at the mails he still hadn't read. He refused to do so, leaving him almost bored out of his mind.

He picked up the phone and flipped it open. Tony's startling green eyes positioned themselves over the bright letters highlighting people's names in the address book. It seemed like the hardest thing he ever had to do, leaving him finally flustered at the mere idea of having no length of security to save himself. Hung in the midst of a 'Jane' and a 'Lane', lay a single name that forced Tony's heart to begin pounding uncontrollably; 'Kate'.

Growling under his breath, he flipped the cell phone closed and tossed it aside on the table watching it as it skidded a half inch on the table with a loud thud. It annoyed him greatly to find himself in this position, unable to really react well enough at the changes that were putting NCIS at a slightly impending doom. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Frankly, Tony required some sort of special sort of speech to remind himself that this was his fault, in a strange way.

Carefully, he watched the silver haired agent from the corner of his startling green eyes and did his best to get to the bottom of things. He had based his trust and gut feeling on what was right. He could still remember how it was when it was just the two of them. Before they got in the rest of the team, everyone but Abby and Ducky. Tony had always been rather attached to a few select members of the team; Gibbs and Abby being the main, of course. It was rather an awesome series of Tony attempting to work on becoming the next Gibbs. And yet, suddenly, his mind wandered towards a single Kate Todd who made every ounce of his heart pound against his chest, forcing him to take in a heavy breath painfully.

He had tried so hard on those times when Gibbs left, which forced him to go into a slight submission when Gibbs was back. But of course, it was better with Gibbs. Tony didn't trust himself to be in charge anymore. He had done so much as lead in the team that it nearly bugged him to find that Gibbs wasn't around. But now that there was no chance of him leaving once again, Tony was content in his position. However, as the hierarchy of the team went, Tony was content in being second in lead, which was where he would stand. Even if that meant giving up being leader of a team outside of NCIS or another job elsewhere. He just couldn't part with Gibbs, no matter how much tough love went around.

He walked back down the small path to his desk, as though he were marking time on the yellow brick road and then finally took in the sight of McGee walking in the elevator. He followed the same path he did, setting his bag behind his desk unlike Tony who simply tossed it aside. He then turned towards Tony who simply settled in his leather seat and pressed a finger to his lip. And then came the stern voice of Director Vance, calling for Gibbs. Tony glanced form the director towards Gibbs who looked just as he expected him too; pissed and annoyed. His green eyes followed the path that Gibbs took, letting a little smirk spread across his face.

"Tony, what is going on?" McGee came before him, standing in front of his desk.

"Not sure, but this is definitely not Gibbs's best day." Tony explained softly, taking a deep breath and shooting glances over towards the director and Gibbs who both looked ready to punch each other square in the jaw.

"Does Gibbs ever have a 'best day'?" McGee commented, leaving Tony with a smug look on his face and shaking his head. He settled down back into his seat, grinning and watched as McGee walked back to her own desk, grinning herself.

Tony just wondered what was going on between Vance and he found himself unable to hear it, Tony slowly stood and hunched over to hide himself by the wall.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" McGee questioned, a little too loudly for Tony's liking.

"Shhh!" He pressed his finger against his gently parted lips and forced McGee to shut up.

Tony carefully leaned against the wall, his ear thoughtfully pressed against the rather thin layer that divided up teams easily.

"Tony." McGee's voice rang out. Tony tossed a glare at her, waving his hand around to shut him up. McGee merely watched as the two men walked up the stairs towards the director's office. "But Tony-"

"McGoo, shut up. I can't hear anything." He lifted his head from the wall and turned to look at him, trying to figure out what in the world he was so annoyed about or what he wanted to tell him so badly. He watched as the agent settled into his chair and rolled his chair closer to the desk, his hands on the desk ready to start typing away on the keyboard.

Seeing Tony staring at him, he pointed up towards the stairs. Narrowing his eyes, Tony straightened up from the crouch position he was in to hear all he could to find the two men already on the second floor, Vance leading the way for Gibbs towards the office. He watched as Gibbs looked ready to shoot bullets into the man's head and then heard the door slam shut as the two men disappeared into the room. A small pout came across Tony's rather kid like features while he marched to his desk like a kid disappointed by his favorite super hero. "I was so close!" He exclaimed, holding his hand up thumb and forefinger an inch apart while he plopped down into the leather seat that rolled forward, nearly hitting his stomach against the edge.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Every few seconds, Tony made it a point to glance up towards the office to see if he could figure out what was going on.

"Probably about another case or something." McGee pointed out while he typed away rapidly against the keyboard, his eyes barely even glancing down at the pad while his eyes scanned the screen before him.

"We don't have any cases, though. Think they're talking about us up there?"

"Tony, I am almost certain that they have far more important things to discuss than us." He pointed out, giving Tony occasional glances over the top edge of the computer as though he were spying on him.

"Speak for yourself, McGee. I am a man of much interest." Tony grinned a little as he leaned against the back of the leather chair, feeling it as he craned back only a slight bit. McGee merely rolled his eyes and took to finding a rather more exciting email that had gotten sent to his, by Abby perchance, to which Tony wanted to know what it was about. Sighing heavily, he shrugged his shoulders and took in a breath.

Within a few moments, the doors opened with a loud thud and in walked out Gibbs looking rather annoyed for some odd reason. The air of a marine, he marched down the stairs and walked straight towards the elevator, ignoring the team all around him except for a single look on his face that clearly stated that there was no case for that day. "Go home, guys." He commented just as the doors closed in front of him and they were left for absolutely nothing for that day.

McGee, on the other hand, had squirmed his way through Tony's desk and glanced towards the open calendar next to the keyboard. Today's date had been circled in big red letters, the gleam from the light above lighting it up further more. "Tony? What's uh-?" When he managed to look away from the date on the paper and up towards Tony, he found himself almost regretting asking.

The sadden expression on the poor man only began as he glanced back towards his own desk to which he stood in front off and then towards McGee. "Kate." One word and everything was explained completely.

"Oh." Sadly, McGee found himself only able to nod his head before he took a deep breath and walked off toward the elevator, passing by his own desk and making a round trip to get his bag leaving Tony alone.

Anthony DiNozzo was left to wallow in himself and rather than actually going home to a rather extensive apartment all alone. It was easier to simply be in the bullpen alone. Collapsing into the chair, he glanced down towards the empty space under his desk, rolling his chair back slightly to lean forward. With a small sigh, he picked up a vase, full and prominent of flowers. And slowly, he set it on his desk with a ghost of a smile on his face. Pulling at the small card, he opened it and set it back inside so he could stare at it. "From your favorite florist, Katie." He whispered softly, words so low he could hardly keep it in check. Words were ragged and hoarse from emotion, painted across his features.

Even in a world that remained ordinary and continued on with life, one true soul remained completely missed. And that was the wonderful and beautiful Kate Todd.

With a deep sigh, Tony hastily wiped away a single tear against the rim of his eyes before he leaned back in the chair, eyes fixed on the flowers. "I miss you."

THE END.

**This was just an idea that popped into my head and I ran.  
Read and review, please. I do love those reviews.  
Thank you so much.**


End file.
